


Welcomed Interruption

by greenteaduck



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteaduck/pseuds/greenteaduck
Summary: Crowley really should have knocked before coming into the bookshop.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	Welcomed Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to my beta [Sue](https://twitter.com/omfgsue) ♡ 
> 
> Here is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/greenteaduck). Feel free to follow or chat! I always need more fandom friends~

The cool evening air drifted through the open window of the bookshop along with the sounds of the city. The honks and chatter of SoHo bustling with life filled Aziraphale with a sense of joy much more profound now that he knew it could have all disappeared merely weeks ago. He turned the page of the book he had been studying as he took a sip of his nightly cup of cocoa, allowing the moment of calm to wash over him. He thought of all the stresses of trying to save a world and how nice it was to take a moment to himself now that it was all over.

That being said however....

It would be nice to have an excuse to see Crowley again. Not that Aziraphale would ever ask for a tragedy just so he could see the demon again. Heaven forbid! It was just that he had gotten so used to seeing the demon and now that Crowley wasn’t around his absence was like a hole in Aziraphale’s chest. He missed having Crowley by his side as they plotted the next stage of their plan, the long lunches or simply the drives they went on. He enjoyed the moments when they were just in each other’s company, quiet or chatting excitedly. He loved all of it. 

Aziraphale turned the page of his book but his attention was quite elsewhere as the words blurred and his focus rested solely on his memories. He hadn’t seen Crowley since their lunch together at The Ritz where they had celebrated a job well done after successfully fooling their respective bosses. There was a feeling of longing that overwhelmed Aziraphale and, as he took the last sip of cocoa which was always far too bitter at the bottom, he realized his mouth was dry.

Aziraphale closed his book, surrendering to his thoughts. He thought of how Crowley had smiled unabashedly at Aziraphale at lunch. And the single night Aziraphale had had to spend at Crowley’s flat after his bookshop had been burned down (and before it had miraculously repaired itself). The memory of Crowley’s home was a memory that sent mixed feelings through Aziraphale. He loved how the home had smelled of Crowley and how overjoyed he had been at being able to stay there. But there had also been the pain of knowing that Heaven would never accept Aziraphale again. 

Then there had been a whole different problem about the night. Aziraphale felt a familiar warmth begin in his gut and a flush spread across his cheeks at the memory.

***

_“Oh! No, I couldn’t!” Aziraphale had said. “Surely you want to rest in your own bed.”_

_Crowley had shrugged as he stood beside the single king bed. The only bed in the house. “S’alright. Won’t be the first night I’ve spent sleeping...” he gestured about himself. “Somewhere.”_

_Aziraphale frowned and he wrung his hands together. One of them could make a bed appear out of thin air easily but Aziraphale knew they were both tired and the idea seemed silly at that moment. There was a decent sized bed there already that was simply too big for one person anyways. So Aziraphale cleared his throat and said with more confidence than he had truly felt, “Perhaps... if we shared?”_

_Crowley paused, his mouth opened like a goldfish’s and his eyebrows high on his forehead. “...Oh.” Was all he managed after what felt like centuries. “You want—“_

_“O-only if you are comfortable with it,” Aziraphale had practically shouted, embarrassment flooding over him. Oh,_ why _had he suggested such a thing!_

_“Well, I, it’s—“_

_“No, of course.”_

_“So, I—“ Crowley stammered. Aziraphale wasn’t sure he had ever seen Crowley quite so lost for words and he worried he had crossed a line. But before Aziraphale could retract his offer, Crowley eventually gave a single nod of his head and a tiny, “Yeah, okay.”_

_Aziraphale breathed in and swallowed hard. “Well, alright. Jolly good then.”_

_There was just a slight moment of pause before they both sat down on either side of the bed and began taking off their jackets. Aziraphale removed his bow tie, placing it neatly on the side table and his breath caught in his throat as he heard the sound of Crowley removing his belt. He laid down in the bed, facing away from Crowley as he felt the demon lay down on the opposite side._

_There was a silence and Aziraphale felt as if he may discorporate simply from the heat his body was radiating. “Sweet Dreams, Crowley,” Aziraphale murmured._

_“G’night, angel,” Crowley replied._

_Aziraphale was pretty sure he didn’t get a wink of sleep that night._

_***_

As he looked back on the memory now, he thought of what he wished he had had the courage to do. To at least turn over and look at Crowley, see if he was sleeping or just as awake as he had been. 

Just as hard as he had been.

Aziraphale at that time had easily hid the erection by simply using his angelic powers to stop the build up of fluids in his groin but now as he sat in the privacy of the bookshop, he was able to reach down and feel it freely through his pants. The warmth in his gut pooled and spread though his body, sending small shivers down his spine. He massaged himself for a moment, feeling himself begin to strain against his pants. It was at that moment that he decided he ought to move himself to the bedroom (these were his good slacks after all).

He stood, a little bow legged, and made his way to his bedroom. 

***

Crowley tapped his fingers restlessly against his leg as the black cab made its way down the streets of SoHo. He still couldn’t bring himself to drive the repaired Bentley that had appeared outside his home the day after it had exploded. It just wasn’t the same car even though in every aspect it _was the same car_. But he literally had driven through fire with that original car and he had seen it explode in a fiery inferno afterwards.

Still he missed driving and he missed his music. 

And he missed Aziraphale. 

Crowley groaned as he tried to peer down the street, his eyes looking for the bookshop even though he knew it was still kilometres away. He probably should have phoned Aziraphale first but Crowley had always been a little impatient.

He had been feeling a growing boredom without Aziraphale and the need to see him again had grown overwhelming. There were only so many episodes of _Casualty_ he could watch before he felt as if his brain might melt into mush. So when he had seen a new French restaurant had opened up with an extensive crepe menu, he took that as a sign to give the angel a visit.

***

Aziraphale neatly folded his clothing, laying them down for the wash later. He then made his way to the bed, his dick bobbing up and down jauntily, and took a seat on his knees as he reached towards the bedside table. Inside the drawer was an almost empty bottle of lube and a stunning glass dildo. He had always admired the craftsmanship of the glass ones and had commissioned this piece from an artist in Venice upon a visit many years ago. The new ones vibrated, warmed up and could even be synced to music but there was something so charming about a glass one. 

He laid the dildo down and uncapped the lube. He placed just enough of the liquid on his fingers and took a deep breath as he began to get back into his previous head space.

Aziraphale imagined long fingers tracing his shoulders, down to his chest and then moving further down. His breath hitched and his hips bucked at the thought. He reached his own hand down beneath him and moved his fingers around his hole. The muscle tensed at first at the coolness but Aziraphale expertly swirled his finger around it until he felt himself relaxing. He shifted so that he was no longer on his knees but instead rested his weight on his tailbone, his legs open in front of him and his dick resting against his thigh. 

He began to push his middle finger inside and gasped as it slid in much more easily than expected. Aziraphale closed his eyes and retreated back into imagination. He wondered what Crowley would do. Would he be impatient and do minimal foreplay? Or would he work at Aziraphale until he was begging?

Either scenario made Aziraphale give a small whimper. He pressed his middle finger up to the second knuckle and teased at his hole with the index finger. He imagined Crowley watching him and perhaps even spurring him on. “Just like that, angel,” Crowley would coo at him. “Gotta get you ready to take my cock.”

Aziraphale pushed the second finger in, perhaps a little quicker than expected, and he gasped as he tried to take in more air. He was surrendering completely to the instincts of his human body and he could feel his unoccupied hand beginning to reach for the dildo. He looked down to see his own dick jutting out below his belly and he wished so badly for Crowley to be there. To touch him. 

Aziraphale only just barely managed to attempt at a third finger while his other hand grabbed hold of the dildo, his thumb rubbing against the ribbing of the coloured glass that had been swirled around the shaft. He took his hand out of himself and reached again for the lube bottle. He placed a generous amount on his palm and began to rub the dildo. He imagined, sometimes, that it was Crowley’s cock and would deep throat the dildo while jacking himself off. 

He brought his hand down to open himself up while using the other to guide the dildo towards his hole. “Oh, goodness...” Aziraphale groaned as the head of the dildo pushed his hole open. 

***

Crowley _really_ should have knocked before coming into the bookshop. But he also couldn’t help himself sometimes. The sign on the window said ‘closed’ but the lights were on and that meant Aziraphale was inside. He stepped inside, a smug grin on his face as he expected to be greeted with surprise and then a look of fondness from Aziraphale. 

However Aziraphale wasn’t there.

Crowley frowned and then began to look around the shelves of books. He placed his hands in his pockets and his eyes did a quick sweep before he headed towards the stairs leading to the flat on the second floor. He took each step quietly as the thought of startling Aziraphale with his presence seemed more and more thrilling. The door at the end of the hall was open and Crowley smiled, his confidence returning. 

He could smell Aziraphale now but something made him pause. The scent was... different. It wasn’t bad, in fact it was quite the opposite. The angel’s usual scent of cologne mixed with the characteristic smell of old paper had a hint of... salt?

Crowley stopped in his tracks as he heard Aziraphale make a noise that could be described as nothing but lewd. Crowley was then able to pinpoint what exactly he had been smelling. It was sweat. Sweat from a man that was currently having sex.

There was a sharp pang in Crowley’s chest that he recognized as jealousy and he couldn’t help but emit an involuntary hiss. But then he sniffed the air again and found there were no other foreign smells. At least no other smells that belonged to another person. And that’s when Crowley realized Aziraphale wasn’t fucking someone. He was masturbating.

Crowley’s face burned up as if the flames of Hell were swallowing him up just as they had at Aziraphale’s trial. 

He was frozen in place now. The obvious thing to do would be to turn around and quietly exit, ignoring the whole incident entirely. But Crowley’s ears were like satellites, trying to pick up every sigh and gasp he could make out. 

Without even thinking, Crowley silently moved towards the bedroom door and peered around it. 

The image was almost too much. 

Crowley could see _all_ of Aziraphale. The angel was naked on his bed, looking away from the door mercifully, one hand on his dick presumably and the other one pushing something between his arse cheeks. Crowley stopped breathing for a moment, taking in the sight. The thing Aziraphale was inserting into himself must have been ribbed because he jerked at every inch he took.

Crowley swallowed hard.

Aziraphale’s body heaved with every breath and shuddered as he held his dick and gave it a long stroke. His head tilted back, exposing his neck, as he groaned. And the next thing he said nearly made Crowley’s heart stop.

It was quiet but there was no mistaking it. Aziraphale closed his eyes and reached a hand back down to his full arsehole as he said, “Don’t hold back, Crowley.”

Crowley froze before hiding back behind the door. His own breath came in quick and he clenched his fists. Why was Aziraphale saying his name? His head spun as he heard Aziraphale’s moaning becoming more consistent and the undeniable squelch of something entering Aziraphale over and over again. It was like a siren song to Crowley and he couldn’t help but lean forward to look back inside.

Aziraphale was working at quite a pace. One hand around his dick while the other pushed the dildo in and out . Aziraphale began to lose balance though and lost his grip on the dildo as it fell out of his arse.

“Oh, goodness,” Aziraphale’s voice was lower than Crowley had ever heard it and there was a note of frustration at losing his stride. 

Crowley watched as Aziraphale awkwardly got back into place, trying to put a pillow under his hips. No, his back. No, his hips again. Crowley observed as Aziraphale continued to try to find the perfect angle until Aziraphale sighed with exasperation. 

***

Aziraphale’s hands were slick with lube and sweat. He couldn’t seem to get a good grip on the glass and his hole was practically gaping open so it was difficult for the dildo to stay inside on its own. “Come now,” he said to it as it slid out of him once again. 

He sat up, still panting, as he tried to figure out his next course of action. He could miracle the dildo to move on its own but that always seemed so... fake to Aziraphale. There had always been something nice about the messiness of human sex without the need to use his powers. 

That being said it was difficult sometimes.

Aziraphale sighed and then startled as he felt his bed dip. He swung his head up to look while simultaneously moving the pillow to cover his dick. “Who in Heaven!” he shouted with shock. But he couldn’t get even a moment to be truly angry at the intrusion as his eyes met with the intruder. 

Anyone else would have been terrified at being interrupted by a stranger with yellow slitted eyes but Aziraphale felt a sense of relief before being flooded with embarrassment. “Crowley! What are you doing here?” He shouted as he somehow tried to cover himself up more. “On my bed!”

The corner of Crowley’s mouth lifted into a smile but his eyes looked a little less sure. “I thought you might need a little help, angel,” he said and Aziraphale couldn’t help but notice he sounded a little breathless. Crowley reached over and picked up the dildo. He seemed surprised by how heavy it was.

“Glass?” Crowley said, startled. “What if it breaks down there or something?”

“It won’t break but do be careful with it!” Aziraphale took it from Crowley and placed it gently on the table to be washed later. “It’s an antique.”

“Right then,” Crowley said, still sounding skeptical. He paused for a moment and looked as if he wanted to say something.

“What are you doing here, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked with as much authority a naked angel could muster. “I was... in the middle of something.”

Crowley remained quiet and his eyes darted to the side.

“Is something wrong? Did something happen?” Aziraphale prompted.

“...I heard you say my name.”

Aziraphale was confused for a moment as to what Crowley meant and then remembered what he had been murmuring to himself just moments ago. “Oh!” He said and then, “Oh no.”

Crowley’s cheeks were red as he managed to look Aziraphale in the eyes. “Were you thinking about me?”

“Well, I,” Aziraphale stammered. “I was just...”

Crowley lifted his eyebrows up and there was a hint of a smile beginning to spread. “You were just what?”

Aziraphale pressed his lips together tightly as he debated what to say. Then he mumbled in defeat, “I was thinking about you a little.”

Crowley was fully preening now.

“But just a little! Just for a moment! It was—“

“Shut up, angel,” Crowley interrupted with a smile and inched closer.

Aziraphale fell silent and his eyes drifted to Crowley’s mouth. Crowley leaned in and placed his hands on either side of Aziraphale’s face, cupping it tenderly. The heat of embarrassment began to fade and was replaced with a renewed fire. Crowley closed the distance between them and kissed him gently.

Aziraphale moaned and his eyes fluttered closed. He opened his mouth and Crowley did the same, their tongues meeting in the middle. The feel of Crowley’s teeth against his lips was intoxicating and Aziraphale moved his hands from the pillow he had been holding for protection and fisted them in Crowley’s black shirt. 

It only took a moment for Aziraphale’s cock to stand at attention after its momentary deflation. Aziraphale’s kisses were getting sloppy fast as his breathing became ragged and he had to break the kiss for a moment to catch his breath. Crowley nipped at Aziraphale’s chin, as he now found his mouth unoccupied, trailing soft bites downwards and Aziraphale tipped his head back to display his neck. 

“Don’t hold back now, Crowley,” Aziraphale repeated his words from earlier although a little playfully this time. 

Crowley took the invitation and kissed Aziraphale by his ear and tugged at his earlobe with a growl before littering kisses down his jugular. Aziraphale gripped his fists tighter in Crowley’s shirt and as his dick hit against Crowley’s knee, Aziraphale began to crave further friction. He lifted his hips until he was seated on Crowley’s thigh and was able to rub himself against Crowley’s black jeans.

“How many times have you thought about this? Hm, Angel?” Crowley teased as he bit Aziraphale’s shoulder and sucked at the wound. 

Aziraphale whined in response and moved his hips a bit faster. “Please...”

“Please what?” Crowley moved to look Aziraphale in the eye. Aziraphale visibly swallowed as he continued to move and Crowley grinned wickedly. “Please fuck you?”

Aziraphale nodded and stammered, “P-please fuck me, Crowley.” 

Crowley smirked before giving a kiss to Aziraphale’s clavicle and then leaned away to remove his shirt. Aziraphale made a strained noise. Whether it was at the momentary loss of contact or at seeing Crowley’s bare torso, he couldn’t be sure. 

They made eye contact and Aziraphale wanted to write sonnets, sing hymns and wax poetic about how beautiful Crowley was at that moment. His red hair was messy, his lips kiss swollen and his slitted eyes were dilated with lust. Aziraphale gave a tender smile and wrapped his arms around Crowley’s neck. “You are truly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in all my centuries, my dear,” Aziraphale said, pulling himself close to Crowley and burying his nose in his hair. Aziraphale breathed him in and his exhale was little more than a whimper.

Crowley wrapped his own arms around Aziraphale’s torso, squeezing his soft body. They were drawn back into a kiss and this time it was sweet and comfortable. There was no rush and they kissed each other as if memorizing each part of one another.

Aziraphale was the first to pull away and he laid himself down on the bed, displaying himself. He placed his hands beside his head, surrendering himself to the demon. “Please,” Aziraphale said. His blue eyes were pleading and wanting. “Please, my dear.”

Crowley took in the sight before him and a small growl built in his throat at all the things he wanted to do to the angel, do _with_ him. He unzipped his pants and awkwardly kicked them off without leaving the bed. He then placed one hand beside Aziraphale’s head, clasping the angel’s hand in his and looming over him. 

Aziraphale swallowed and his eyes followed Crowley’s other hand as it grabbed for the lube. Crowley shook the bottle with an eyebrow lifted at it, noticing how empty it was, and Aziraphale felt himself flush with the knowledge that Crowley now knew how often he had masturbated to thoughts of his best friend. 

Crowley poured a little onto his fingers and reached down for Aziraphale’s arse. Crowley’s fingers slipped in with little resistance, having been worked open quite thoroughly before. Aziraphale moved his hips, trying to work himself further onto the demon’s fingers. 

Crowley smirked at how needy the angel was and removed his hand, which made Aziraphale murmur, “No, no, no, please.”

Crowley reached down to his black briefs and pulled them down around his thighs before again moving awkwardly to remove them. His dick sprung from his underwear and bobbed in front of him. 

Aziraphale swallowed, his eyes glued to the movement. Crowley shifted himself so his one hand was back near Aziraphale’s head and their eyes locked. With the other hand, Crowley lifted one of Aziraphale’s legs up before directing himself to Aziraphale’s hole, nudging to get inside. Aziraphale’s mouth fell open and his eyes looked dazed as Crowley pressed inside. 

It was all so much for Aziraphale. Crowley was much warmer inside him than the glass dildo and just a little bit softer. The angle was different from what Aziraphale normally could get with just his hands and he took a moment to relish the feeling of fullness. 

Once Crowley was settled, they panted into each other’s open mouths. Aziraphale was the first to move, canting his hips up as if trying to get Crowley even deeper inside himself.

“You’re a needy little one, aren’t you, angel?” Crowley growled against his cheek. Aziraphale whined and Crowley lifted an eyebrow at the response. “So the good little bookshop owner likes to be a little naughty?”

Aziraphale moved his hips furiously, trying to will Crowley to move. He managed to hook his leg around Crowley and tried to pull him in closer. 

“What if I just toyed with you like this all night, eh?” Crowley mused, his hands moving to take Aziraphale’s tits in his hands. He cupped and squeezed them. “I bet you could cum just like this. Just with me inside of you.” He ran a forked tongue along Aziraphale’s jaw. 

Aziraphale’s soft body shuddered against him and he whined, “Please, Crowley. Please, my dear.” He kissed Crowley’s hair, his ears, his forehead. “Please, my love.”

Crowley released a groan and he couldn’t stop his hips from snapping into Aziraphale. Aziraphale exclaimed loudly and then covered his mouth, shocked at his own reaction. Crowley smiled and pulled Aziraphale’s hands away, gently kissing his palms before dragging his teeth against his wrists. Aziraphale’s mouth hung open as he breathed. 

Crowley began to build a rhythm with his hips, rocking the bed just slightly with every motion. Aziraphale could only follow for a short time before his hips were jerking erratically and he couldn't stop whimpering beneath Crowley. And that’s when Crowley knew he’d found Aziraphale’s sweet spot. He did his best to guide the head of his cock there with every thrust, watching Aziraphale unravel beneath him. Aziraphale’s face twisted as he tried to regain control over himself. 

His leg locked around Crowley and his hands were trying to find some sort of hold, grabbing onto the sheets, the pillow that was thrown away. He was reaching his climax quickly and he could feel the heat building just before it toppled over. 

“C’mere, angel,” Crowley panted, not realizing how close he was to his own climax. He guided Aziraphale’s hands to him and Aziraphale clasped one hand tightly in Crowley’s hair at the back of his neck and the other one pressed between Crowley’s shoulder blades. Crowley reached one of his own hands towards Aziraphale’s dripping cock.

Aziraphale exclaimed as he did earlier but he was too far gone to care about the noise. Crowley bit Aziraphale’s earlobe as he tried to jack Aziraphale off and still maintain his own pace. 

“C-Crowley,” Aziraphale stammered. “It‘s..”

But he couldn’t manage anything more as Crowley ran his thumb along the slit of Aziraphale’s cock and somehow hit Aziraphale’s prostate at just that moment. Aziraphale’s whole body tensed and fell into a shaking mess as he emptied himself over his stomach. His eyes were open but Crowley was pretty sure he couldn’t see a thing in that moment. 

Crowley felt his own climax beginning to hit as Aziraphale’s hole tightened around him. He gasped and pushed his face into Aziraphale’s neck before his hips spasmed, trying to reach his own finish. His body moved erratically as he chased the feeling and then crumpled as he came inside the angel. 

They both lay there catching their breath and allowing the aftershocks to flow through them. Crowley pulled out and limply fell beside Aziraphale on the bed. They both continued to just breathe until Aziraphale recovered first. He looked tired but he trailed kisses down Crowley’s hairline to his eyelids and the bridge of his nose. Crowley allowed his own needy noise at the attention and Aziraphale smiled at the vulnerability. 

“You were exquisite, my dear,” Aziraphale praised as he settled against Crowley. 

“And you,” Crowley grinned. “You were quite the little slut.”

Aziraphale frowned as if he were offended by the comment but his eyes looked a little pleased with himself at that. With a blink of an eye, Aziraphale miracled away the mess between his thighs and pulled a blanket to cover them. The warmth of their bodies along with the comfortable familiarity of his own bed and the aftermath of the physical exertion had turned Aziraphale into a puddle as he practically melted where he lay. 

He watched as Crowley’s eyes began to close, exhausted. And Aziraphale couldn’t be happier to finally watch Crowley as he slept beside him, face to face and touching.


End file.
